Tanto que decirte
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: -Keyshipping-. Porque el tiempo no les había sido suficiente... Ahora llevarían sus sentimientos en la punta de la lengua; ya era demasaido tarde.
1. Yuma's side

**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL no me pertenece.  
**

_Bien, mi segunda histora para YGO Zexal.  
_

_No he encontrado mucho Keyshipping en español, y eso me duele en el alma -no tanto en realidad-. Me encantaría dedicarme a escribir para el fandom pero por el momento me encuentro con otros proyectos en camino así que escribir de este fandom es mero ocio -en realidad-.  
_

_La historia surgió mientras recordaba el duelo de Yuma vs III, -muy emotivo por cierto- y no pude evitar pensar en el "¿qué habría pasado si...?" Y quise desarrollar algo en base al hecho de que Astral definitivamente desapareció, -sí, que se ha muerto y hasta ahí llegó- y me fue demasiado atractivo que tenía que hacerlo un two-shot -dos drabbles-, el primero contado por Yuma y el segundo por Astral.  
_

_La idea de que llegue el día en que Astral se despida de Yuma me mortifica a niveles que me recuerda a la crisis que tuve con la primer serie del fandom Yu-Gi-Oh! -sí, sufrí demasiado en el duelo ceremonial- pero bueno, es un buen tema y uno tiene que sacar sus depresiones de alguna manera.  
_

_Sin más preámbulos, la lectura.  
_

* * *

**Tanto que decirte.**

_**Side A**__**.**_

-Astral… Astral yo…

Me dolía.

-Si tan sólo yo… -Hundí el rostro entre mis antebrazos; sentado en posición fetal en una banca del parque; la dulce amante del Sol iluminando.

¿Si tan sólo yo… qué? No podía hacer nada, no pude evitarlo. Sin embargo tu imagen encadenado y el eco de tus gritos permanecían frescos. ¿Qué pude hacer yo?

Cada duelo, cada día y cada palabra se repiten lacerantes; quemando agradables mi corazón. Sonará masoquista pero es lo único que me queda de él… es todo lo que tengo de él.

Siempre me he jactado de mi habilidad en los duelos; tal vez exceso de confianza, pero si no fuera por ti no habría llegado a donde estoy ahora. Sin ti no habría conseguido las _heart pieces_ necesarias para calificar en el campeonato. Sin ti… No habría fortalecido mis sueños. Tus últimas palabras aún están borrosas, ahogadas; _No te rindas. S_i no hubieras estado ahí no habría ganado contra III…

-_Yuma, te enseñaré una manera para tener duelos. _–Me dijiste aquel día sobre el tejado de mi casa. –_Por si algún día tienes un duelo tú solo. _–Escuché la tristeza hablar por ti.

-_¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué dices?! _–Me reí, uno llegaba a olvidar las cosas cuando se acostumbra a ellas. Alcé la mirada y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

Tu mirada enfocada en el extenso firmamento sobre nosotros; -_Quiero dejarte un recuerdo de mi existencia. -_me era imposible ver tus ojos pero podía leerlo todo en tu etéreo cuerpo, había aprendido a ver las reacciones en cada fibra de tu intangible figura. Tan firme. Y lo supe. No estaríamos juntos hasta el fin de los días, no había certeza incluso de que esa noche te quedaras. Y te dolía pensarlo. Cada palabra que me decías flotaba en el aire con amargura y llegaban como punzadas a mi cerebro…

Sabíamos que no duraría, pero de nosotros dos sólo yo lo quiso ignorar. Era una postura egoísta; quería que te quedaras conmigo por un tiempo indefinido, pero no podía evitarlo… Aún soy un niño.

Y sigo esperando ver tu sonrisa afligida, como aquella que me ofreciste al terminar tu discurso bajo el oscuro cielo platino. Ver tus diáfanos ojos mirarme con pena; asustándome al pensar que si te perdía de vista te desvanecerías en un instante. Sentir escalofríos al advertir tu límpida silueta rozar inútilmente mi mejilla…

Añorando tus volátiles labios.

Me alegraba ínfimamente que no estuvieras aquí, para no cometer una locura. Sin duda ya estaba hecha, sólo faltaba evaluarla…

Siempre ansié el toque de tu cuerpo. Saboreaba mis labios imaginando el sabor que tendrían los tuyos; tocaba mis mejillas fantaseando el tacto de tus palmas; mordía mis labios mientras soñaba con los gemidos que brotarían de tu garganta si llegaba a buscar la sapidez de tu piel…

Deshonestos pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza a tus espaldas… pero no se comparan a este sentimiento que asfixia mi corazón con tozudez.

...

Lo siento Astral, aún tenía tanto que decirte.

* * *

**R&R.**


	2. Astral's side

**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL no me pertenece.  
**

_Segunda parte._

_Ahora lo cuenta Astral. Ha sido ínfimamente más difícil realizar este drabble. Más porque quería mantener el mismo número de palabras.  
_

_Manejar a Astral me parece más difícil. Aunque prácticamente es como un niño en casa de un extraño; todo lo que brilla le parece interesante y no puede evitar la curiosidad ante lo que no había visto antes. Situado en el momento en que se encuentra encadenado contra el pilar por culpa de III (no odio a III, lo amo de hecho... pero hay momentos en los que un personaje es simplemente más malo que el pan de caja). Por cierto una escena muy sugerente, espero no ser la única que fantasea con un Astral encadenado y un Yuma inflenciado por Black Mist (aunque no aparezca en ese momento en la serie).  
_

_Black Mist me es tan cautivador como lo es Astral. Quisiera tratar algo con él y con Yuma (venga, hay que aprender a compartir); o con él y Astral. 96 es demasiado para mí, y cuando toma el control de Astral (alrededor de los 20 capitulos) es simplemente fascinante. Pero bueno.  
_

_Les dejo con la lectura.  
_

* * *

**Tanto que decirte.**

**_Side B._**

-Yuma… -Mi voz tiembla, las cadenas me queman.

Veo el miedo en tus ojos y me siento tan inepto. ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara?

Forcejeo contra mi prisión, necesitas que esté a tu lado… Necesito saber que estás bien. Y no le presto atención al dolor que el metal me provoca ni el daño que el aplastante poder de III le hace a mi etérea existencia.

-_Te estás convirtiendo en uno de ellos_. –Las palabras de _Black Mist_ vienen a mi mente con lucidez.

Sonrío con la poca fuerza que me queda. No podía negar el comentario que el _number_ me había hecho… Después de todo llevaba una lista de observaciones hacia los humanos, todas entorno a Yuma.

-_Te estás encariñando…_ -Escupió; los ojos fríos de un reptil. -_¿Debo recordarte lo que hemos venido a hacer?_ –La ira en su voz.

Porque cada recuerdo que yo recuperaba de un _number_ lo remplazaba con alguna memoria contigo… Y los aprecio, los cuido como frágiles objetos que se rompen con un simple toque. Como los copos de nieve que tanto mencionas, delgados pedazos de hielo que se derriten al contacto.

-_Te llevará a la perdición._ –Escucho nítido al _number 96_, envenenándome.

Y puede que tuviera razón, estaba contra el pilar por ti. No me malinterpretes, no te culpo… Finalmente soy yo quien siente esto, esto que me hiere de manera más abrasiva que las cadenas.

_¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué dices?!_

Recuerdo nuestra plática bajo el cielo platinado. Te dije cómo tener duelos por tu cuenta, porque ambos sabíamos que no sería eterno. Pude sentir tu mirada en mi espalda, atravesándome con tu congoja. Sabía que no tenía que regresarte la mirada para que notaras mi pena; el temblor en mis extremidades y el dejo en mis palabras eran suficientes y quizás demasiado para hacerte saber mi talante. Porque me dolía saber que no sería capaz de estar a tu lado… de la manera en que mi traslúcido ser me lo pedía.

Si me preguntas a qué me refiero; desearía que mis incorpóreas manos sientan el calor y la textura de tu piel; que tus palmas sientan mi vaporoso cuerpo, electrificándome ante cada toque… Probar el elixir de tus labios y tu boca con los míos propios; alimentar un hambre que ha ido creciendo, creando un hueco y un vacío que no cerrarán, que hieren mi corazón cavando más profundo cada que mis anhelos quedan en eso… deseos y nada más.

No podré estar contigo más tiempo; fue más rápido de lo que creí, pero ya me había preparado para esto. Aún tienes un mundo de posibilidades… Envidio a los que te rodean por ser capaces de sentirte; y pensamientos perversos se forman en mi inconsciente en contra de ellos. Tal vez _Black Mist_ tenía razón; no soy como creo. Cuanto más lo pienso más grande es la penuria que avasalla mi razón en un sentimiento agridulce… Porque nunca podré tocarte pero cuán feliz me hace.

...

Gracias, Yuma. Pero aún había tanto que decirte.

* * *

**R&R.**


End file.
